Male patients with alcoholic liver frequently become feminized, but the mechanism of feminization has not been fully evaluated. The effect of alcohol ingestion on hypothalamic-pituitary-gonadal function will, therefore, be studied . The acute effects of alcohol ingestion on this endocrine axis will be examined in men and laboratory animals utilizing radioimmunoassay methods to quantitate FSH, LH, testosterone, estradiol and estrone sulfate. Provocative tests of Leydig cell and hypothalamic- pituitary reserve will also be performed. The effect of chronic alcohol ingestion on gonadotropin and sex steroid binding and end-organ activitiy will be measured in laboratory animals. An evaluation of the in vitro effects of alcohol on end- organ responsiveness to sex hormone will also be undertaken. These studies will characterize the mechanism of hypogonadism and feminization in chronic alcoholics.